The invention relates to a servo-assisted rack and-pinion steering system in which the rack cooperates with a pinion which at one axial end is mounted for limited movement in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the rack, the radial pinion bearing associated with this axial end being arranged in a bearing part which is pivotable about a stationary axis spaced apart from the pinion axis, this pivoting movement controlling the servomotor or control elements for the latter.
A rack-and-pinion steering system of this kind is the subject of EP 02 49 315 A2. The bearing part is here in the form of a one-armed lever pivotally arranged on a stationary axis. The radial bearing of the pinion on the lever side is arranged in the middle region of said lever. By means of the free end of the lever a hydraulic servo valve arrangement for a hydraulic servomotor is controlled.
In another rack-and-pinion steering system, known from EP 02 91 155 A2, the pinion bearings are arranged on one arm of a two-armed lever, the other arm of which controls a servo valve arrangement.
These known designs are relatively expensive.